


Врановы когти хватают цепко

by OmegaSenshu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drama, Foot Fetish, Hogwarts, Kink, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Psychology, Rating: NC17, Sex, Sex Toys, Violence, main characters are already 18, strange magical sex toys, very strange toys really
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaSenshu/pseuds/OmegaSenshu
Summary: AU: Темный Лорд повержен. Дамблдор мертв, Северус Снейп выжил. Директор школы - Минерва Макгонагалл. Все Пожиратели Смерти убиты или заточены в Азкабане, куда привлекли новую охрану ввиду некомпетентности дементоров.Последний учебный год. Драко Малфою кажется, что уже ничто после последней магической войны не сможет испортить ему жизнь.Но надо было произойти этому - в их школу переводят ученика из Ильверморни.





	1. "Буря в чашке"

**Author's Note:**

> Интересно было бы увидеть Ильверморни в такой же атмосфере, что и Хогвартс. Это относится и к другим, нераскрытым, школам волшебства, разбросанным по всему миру.
> 
> Присутствуют упоминания и описания ментальных расстройств.  
> Будучи ленивой скотиной, автор сделал такую штуку https://pp.userapi.com/c844616/v844616034/1971d0/TPUola8HhFM.jpg  
> Рисунки будут, честно. Но потом.
> 
> Новости о выходах глав тут: https://vk.com/omegasenshu  
> Поддержать меня можно тут: 410015442164530 (ЯД)

_C'est une tempête dans un verre d'eau._  
_Идиоматическое выражение "буря в стакане" ("буря в чашке") означает шум, переполох, большое волнение, поднятые по слишком незначительному поводу._

 

С восточной стороны небо чернеет. Оно разражается ужасным воем и испускает черные колонны завихрений. Эти исполинские столбы, будто ноги невидимых телом великанов, касаются самой земли. Отсеченные ветви, нерадивые пташки и мелкое зверье, камни и куски почвы, даже мутная илистая вода озер — все это поднимается ввысь, чтобы стать частью природной какофонии.  
  
И шагают сильные ураганы, пришедшие со стороны материка, и даже горная гряда не становится серьезным препятствием на их пути.  
  
Дышать внутри столбов тяжело: воздух разряжен и постоянно в движении, он полон грязи и мусора, незримой пыли. Часть ее сталкивается, соединяется с влагой, но часть все равно проникает в легкие. Кашель непременно измучит горло, издерет его изнутри. Но вдохнуть глубже не получится.  
  
И все-таки, откуда взяться ураганам _в горной местности_?  
  
В Хогвартсе весь преподавательский состав относится к сумасшествию природы более чем хладнокровно, призывая учеников сохранять спокойствие.  
  
Отменяют все занятия вне замка: уход за магическими существами, травология, запланированная тренировка по квиддичу. Уязвимые к сильным порывам ветра башни и бойницы укреплены: заколочены досками окна и закрыты ставни.  
  
— Не волнуйтесь! Только спокойствие! За ужином директор ответит на все ваши вопросы! — пытаются умерить любопытство старосты и деканы факультетов.  
  
Эти фразы звучат страшнейшим вызовом любознательности.  
  
Весь день студенты, особенно те, что помладше, вздрагивают от шума с совятни: сегодня почта не работает. Птицы не выдержат напора стихии и не смогут пролететь ни фута.  
  
Любопытство вперемешку с липким страхом не отпускает юные умы.  
  
И все же что там? Что это грядет, о чем известно преподавателям?  
  
Это любопытство из разряда опасных — из тех, что могут напрочь отключить инстинкты самосохранения. Тебе кажется, что тайна, сокрытая от тебя, стоит того, чтобы умереть, едва прикоснувшись к ней.  
  
Магический ураган, вызванный стараниями сильнейших магов, опускает ночь на Хогвартс раньше, чем часы отмеряют четыре пополудни.  
  
И в ту секунду, когда тонкий переливчатый звук возвещает конец уроков, двери школы распахиваются.  
  
Каменный пол фойе звонко отсчитывает первые шаги вошедшего. С дорожного плаща стекают ручейки воды, а треснутое древко метлы темного дерева у самого своего основания покрыто изморосью.  
  
Ловчий кречет на плече щурится, нервно сжимая кожаный подклад на плече, сплошь истерзанный когтями. На его голове кожаная шапка с прорезями для глаз, не затрагивающая клюв, а на правой лапе — красная с золотом подвязка.  
  
— Ты еще кто такой?  
  
Смотритель школы, старик Филч, подозрительно косится на всунутый ему в руки конверт. Под взглядом немигающих разноцветных глаз вскрывает шуршащую бумагу. Руки трясутся, не слушаются, будь они неладны.  
  
Желтый заскорузлый ноготь скребет пергамент, строчку за строчкой, покуда близорукие глаза сально блестят в свете факелов. На несколько долгих мгновений его глаза задерживаются на незнакомом, но, вне всякого сомнения, подлинном гербе: золотой оттиск гордиева узла на алом сургуче.  
  
— Иль-вер-морни… — пожамкав губами, Филч примеряется к этому слову.  
  
Да, да. Что-то такое ему говаривала старуха Минерва. Что-то про нового ученика.  
  
Открыв было рот, весь в трещинах и болячках, отталкивающий, как весь его облик, смотритель собирается вынести первый выговор новенькому… Но вот треклятые студенты, со всех ног несущиеся на свой трижды проклятый ранний ужин, мешают его маленькому триумфу.  
  
— Гейл! Наконец-то!  
  
Заготовленный для торжественной речи воздух с хрипом выходит из легких Филча. Впустую.  
  
Оторвавшись от черно-зеленой толпы сокурсников, к вошедшему со всех ног мчится темнокожий молодой человек, придерживая одной рукой сумку на плече.  
  
— Ты здесь!  
  
Он врезается в мокрую одежду, крепко обнимая и не замечая, как собственная мантия впитывает запах урагана, пыльный аромат бури и ледяную свежесть дальнего перелета.  
  
Блейз Забини, семикурсник факультета Слизерин, лучится счастьем поярче _Люмоса_ , крепко пожимая руку в перчатке. Прибывший неловко улыбается бледными губами, изучая фигуру давнего знакомого, и что-то тихо отвечает.  
  
Слишком тихо, чтобы даже любопытное ухо Филча могло преодолеть свои серные пробки и расслышать как следует.  
  
— Пойдем, пойдем скорее! Сейчас уже все соберутся! Вот они обалдеют!  
  
Бросив через плечо смотрителю о чемоданах, двое приятелей идут уверенным, почти чеканным шагом в сторону Большого Зала. Студенты, не успевающие прошмыгнуть в двери, расступаются перед этой странной парочкой. Сбиваются в группки, шипят вопросами, шикают друг на друга, если тот, в черной дорожной форме, бросает по сторонам свой страшный взгляд.  
  
_И глаза_ , шепчут все вокруг, _глаза у него странные_.  
  
Синий и голубой.  
  
Забини беззастенчиво не обращает внимания ни на шепотки, ни на откровенно удивленные взгляды. Он усаживает новенького рядом с собой, а по другую его руку оказывается Драко. Последний неодобрительно смотрит на своего приятеля, после — смеряет презрительным взглядом мокрую и потрепанную одежду. Состоящую сплошь из карманов и ремней.  
  
Идиотские волосы, собранные в короткий хвост. Идиотская серьга в ухе. И какая-то курица с шапкой на плече. И одежда его дурацкая.  
  
Что, блядь, еще за клоуны в школе? И какого хера Блейз трещит с этим придурком без умолку, радостный, словно за Дамблдором и Макгонагалл откинулась?  
  
— Прошу чуточку внимания… ТИШИНА!  
  
Стоило вспомнить о старой суке, как она тут же появляется за кафедрой. В своей неизменной изумрудно-зеленой мантии и треугольной шляпе. Словно на помойке других обносков не водится.  
  
Как и ранее, когда директором был Альбус Дамблдор, усиленный _Сонорусом_ голос стирает все разговоры, даже тихие шелесты сплетен. Взгляды замирают на фигуре настоящей главы школы, хотя время от времени предательски соскальзывают на новенького, едва отличимого среди остальных студентов в черной форме.  
  
Примечательная черта — белоснежный кречет с рябым узором на маховых перьях.  
А желтый клюв подобен сигнальному огоньку.  
  
— Как вы уже успели заметить, наша школа имеет честь принять гостя, — уже тише говорит Минерва, обводя строгим взглядом Зал. — Несомненно, то, что вы услышите сейчас, станет беспрецедентным случаем на памяти Хогвартса и вашей, конечно же.  
  
Интрига, еще в своем эмбриональном состоянии взбудоражившая умы и сердца студентов, с каждым словом директора подходит к своему пику. Она вызывает нестерпимый зуд где-то в области мозжечка, вынуждает ерзать на своем месте, потирать вспотевшие ладони и прикусывать щеку изнутри.  
  
Она ползет по четырем столам факультетов, огибая лишь Блейза и парня с ловчей птицей на плече.  
  
Словно общее чувство, одно на весь муравейник, поглотило и сплотило множественные сознания в одно. Разум улья.  
  
— Рада представить вам нашего нового ученика, Гейла Уайт-Вуда. Сейчас мы впервые проведем церемонию распределения для семикурсника. Гейл прилетел к нам, как вы могли заметить, буквально только что. И не откуда-нибудь, а… терпение, дамы и господа…  
  
_Ильверморни_. Хотите сказать, что этот похожий на педика шут пересек ебаный океан и дохера воздушного пространства материка прямиком сюда? Один, на метле?!  
  
Да они совсем из ума выжили.  
  
Когда Макгонагалл вежливо просит поднести распределяющую шляпу и жестом подзывает Гейла взойти на кафедру, Драко тихо спрашивает Блейза. Спрашивает, блядь, какого хрена его лучший друг все знал и ни черта ему не сказал.  
  
— Мы… Понимаешь, меня попросили держать язык за зубами, — Забини лишь разводит руками. — А с Гейлом мы… Ай!  
  
Кречет, оставленный хозяином на попечение своего единственного знакомого в новой школе, интересуется блеском пуговицы на торчащем из-под мантии рукаве, но совершенно наплевательски относится к ее владельцу.  
  
К тому же шляпу уже успевают вынести, и Блейз просто не успевает договорить, оставляя приятеля в раздраженном ( _и раздражающем_ ) неведении.  
  
—  **Мне доверен издревле отбор, не страшны ни время мне, ни могила!..**  — поет свою старинную песню ветошь, по привычке меняя на другой лад каждый раз, когда ее сызнова выносят в Большой Зал. —  **Вытащу из тебя все качества, дружок! Не спасут тебя ни гордость и ни сила!**  
  
«Тупая старая рухлядь», — думает Малфой, сверля взглядом то Забини, воюющего с кречетом за право обладать пуговицей, то ряженого педика на высоком табурете.  
  
Тот выглядит растерянно. Хоть и не мотает головой в разные стороны, но взгляд бегает затравленной псиной от столов к старухе Макгонагалл, отталкивается от говорящей складками шляпы. И лишь в последнюю очередь, словно к родной конуре, подползает к своей птице.  
  
— В твоей родной школе ты уже проходил распределение, но в Хогвартсе несколько иные порядки. Преподавательский состав вынес решение, что мы не в праве проводить параллели наших факультетов. Это вне нашей… компетенции, — Минерва запинается. По ее морщинистому лицу, суровому и строгому, не разобрать, волнуется ли перед таким по-настоящему историческим событием.  
  
Гейлу и без того хватает нервов. На него пялится по меньшей мере сотен шесть пар глаз. Если не целая тысяча. Они все ждут от него чего-то, а этот выжидающей блеск, похожий на искры от бура, ни с чем не перепутать. Эти глаза по-настоящему пытаются вскрыть его, раскусить его суть.  
  
Кто он таков? Останется ли чужаком? Вольется ли хоть в какой-нибудь коллектив?  
  
«Салемское пламя, надеюсь, у них нет кастового деления факультетов», — устало думает Гейл. Думает и понимает, как только голова оказывается в теплом и жестком плену складчатой кожаной шляпы, что уже готов отключиться от измотанности.  
  
Пролететь океан, конечно, оказалось самым сложным во всем путешествии. Муссоны то и дело норовили сбить с курса, пробить канву греющих заклинаний и схватить пронизывающими когтями хлада. Хлестали по лицу вздыбленные гребни волн. Но он смог, преодолел тяжелую часть пути.  
  
Дальше — материк. Здесь проще, поскольку на этой территории его встретили зачарованные ураганы, принявшие в свои объятия нежно и мягко, не завихрив. С попутными ветрами Гейлу почти не требовалось следить за курсом, и он успевал перекусить и даже вздремнуть, привязав себя к метле.  
  
Но над проливом повторился тот же ад, что и над океаном. Даже стихийные заклинания преподавателей из Хогвартса не смягчили силы ветров, бушевавших над самой водой.  
  
—  **Итак, куда тебя отправить? Чем можешь ты себя прославить? Силен ты аль мудрец? Или добрый ты, а может, и хитрец?**  — шляпа заводит свою песнь прямо на его голове, вытаскивая из полусонного состояния. Странная штука, ей вообще надо отвечать?  
  
Или… А что, если он слышит ее голос не _на голове_ , а _в голове_? Что, если никто из глазеющих не знает, о чем она поет?  
  
— Я бы… я бы к змеям хотел, — едва заметно шевелит губами Гейл. Скорее, громко думает.  
  
В родной Ильверморни он учился на факультете Рогатого Змея. Его друг по переписке, Блейз Забини, сообщил, что в этой школе тоже есть "дом", чье гербовое животное — змея. Делясь впечатлениями, занявшими не один лист пергамента, молодые люди пришли к выводу, что в чем-то их факультеты схожи.  
  
—  **Один просил: «Не в Слизерин», другой, напротив, хочет к ним. Как поступить с тобой, мой юный пилигрим?**  
  
Вновь шляпа поет. Она всегда поет?  
  
Это давит. Несмотря на невесомость шляпы, это давит до звона в ушах. Гейл чувствует, как кровь стучит во всем его теле, в каждой вене, в каждом капилляре.  
  
Кончики пальцев, скрипя кожей перчаток, стискивают бортики табурета, но не чувствуют сопротивления материала.  
  
В дороге не представлялось возможным принять лекарство. Оттого и накрывает неприятным, колким возбуждением от повышенного внимания. В глотке сухо, а щеки едко-кислые на вкус, если провести по ним шершавым обезвоженным языком.  
  
Он пытается отвлечься, привык ведь уже за многие годы.  
  
Но каждый раз — как первый.  
  
**— Вижу я, недобро здравие твое, и потому решиться тут хочу скорей: светлейший Когтевран, отворяй врата обители своей!**  
  
— Ого, а мы надеялись, что его все же к нам… — Драко даже не чувствует, как у него раздуваются ноздри.  
  
Этот разочарованный тон Блейза — они что, еще и сговорились, на какой факультет отправлять этого… отморозка? Какого дьявола лучший друг ни хрена ему не сказал? После всего того, что они прошли, что _он прошел?!_  
  
Но Малфой не успевает вывалить на друга свое бешенство, рвущееся алым туманом, пеленой устилающее взор. Он впустую хватает ртом воздух, игнорируя скудные попытки Пэнси привлечь его внимание.  
  
А не успевает Драко потому, что Блейз уже на ногах и спешит к своему ненаглядному дружку по переписке. Тот выглядит чересчур бледно — шляпы испугался? — и заметно слабо держится на ногах. На коже испарина, в глазах — лихорадка.  
  
Гейл облизывает губы, но не получает должного облегчения. Не делает себе прохладнее.  
Лоб липкий, на нем темными нитями застыли тонкие пряди.  
  
— Держу тебя, дружище, держу… Пойдем, я отведу тебя в твою комнату…  
  
В данную секунду, эту кроху, малюсенький кусочек времени, Гейл всем своим существом радуется и ликует. Хоть и не может этого показать. Он рад наличию помощи в новом месте, рад поддержке в словах человека, которого знал лишь в письмах.  
  
Но и на бумаге, и во плоти Блейз Забини одна и та же личность.  
  
Пока метла под действием заклинания шелестит прутьями за ними, пока кречет недовольно устраивается на плече хозяина, двое молодых людей медленно плетутся сначала по недвижимой лестнице на второй этаж, а после ступают и на зачарованный камень.  
  
— Ты хорошо держался. Когтевран, конечно, не ахти, но все лучше, чем львы. Ну, Гриффиндор. Они в красно-золотом, — Забини говорит тихо, медленно проговаривая каждое слово.  
  
И звучание его голоса — спасительная соломинка. Из омута накрывающего приступа не вытащит. Но помогает удержать еще немного контроля над сознанием. Всего-то нужно — добраться до выделенной комнаты. И поблагодарить салемских старцев за то, что ему хватило сил долететь и даже выдержать распределение.  
  
— В Когтевране, кстати, тебе помогут с научной деятельностью. Я помню, ты писал, что тебе интересно изобрести… ну… то самое, _правильное зелье_.  
  
Слабо кивая, Гейл порционно переваривает слова. И безмолвно благодарит Блейза за поддерживающую руку на поясе, за долгий и неотягчающий монолог. Узнать о новой школе ему крайне необходимо, но в данный момент он не может воспринимать информацию.  
  
Он даже не видит портрета уродливого песоголового рыцаря в треуголке с отвратительно розовым пером фламинго.  
  
Конечно, Блейз знает пароль. Но даже не пытается усугубить состояние Гейла новой информацией, а потому медленно протискивается в узкий проходик, помогает подняться по коротенькой лесенке.  
  
До дивана Гейла приходится почти тащить.  
  
— Вот ты и дома, дружок. Уф, а ты питался плотно там, в прежней школе…  
  
Посередине квадратной, достаточно просторной комнаты новоиспеченного когтевранца ожидает диван, он же и спасает от предательства дрожащих ног.  
  
Окна почти в пол, арочные и с широкими подоконниками — наверняка в солнечную погоду пропускают много света, а в безоблачные ночи предоставляют хороший доступ к изучению звезд. Небольшой камин с полкой — залог тепла и уюта.  
  
Возле этого самого камина с уже тлеющими и задиристо потрескивающими поленьями ожидают чемоданы. У каминной полки, почти вровень с нею, предусмотрительно установлен насест.  
  
— Зелья. Тебе какое сейчас принимать? — Блейз падает на колени перед кофейным столиком.  
  
Небольшой коробочек, покрытый золотой вязью и печатью Пакваджи — покровителя целителей Ильверморни — хранит в себе лекарства, которые спасают Гейла и приносят долгожданное облегчение.  
  
Вечером ему нужно принять зелье мутно-красного цвета. Оно двусоставное, и его нужно встряхивать перед употреблением. Микстура имеет клюквенный вкус, характерно кислый, с вяжущей горечью.  
  
Эта горечь осядет на языке до самого утра, улучшив погружение в сон, и с восходом солнца подарит ощущение бодрости. До принятия следующего, утреннего, зелья.  
  
— Спасибо тебе. Я… С меня должок, — Гейл слабо улыбается, подавляя желание поморщиться.  
  
Рот как будто сводит медленной судорогой. Но сознание постепенно проясняется, соматический туман с глаз опадает. Он больше не слышит оглушительные барабаны собственного сердцебиения.  
  
— Как, значит, у вас тут дела обстоят с алкоголем?  
  
Хохотнув, Забини хлопает приятеля по плечу.  
  
— Вот это наш человек!  
  
Задержавшись еще немного, Забини обещает позвать на намечающуюся вечеринку только тех своих знакомых, в ком он точно уверен. Тех, кто не вызовет дискомфорта в общении.  
  
Он знает о некоторых… трудностях Гейла. Знает, что за лекарства ему приходится принимать каждый день в обязательном порядке. В строгой последовательности.  
  
— Значит так: через эту дверь попадешь в душ, а через эту — в спальню. Сам разберешься, ничего сложного нет. Форму тебе подогнали по тем меркам, которые прислали из Ильвер… Ильвем… Мерлинова борода, можно я не буду ломать язык каждый раз!..  
  
Искренность в смехе Гейла неподдельная, но тихая. Усталая.  
  
Зелье словно явственнее прочерчивает тени на его лице, выделяя полукружья под глазами. Веки даже со стороны кажутся тяжелыми створками, что так и норовят сорваться и погрузить во тьму. Все тело, едва оказавшись на мягкой горизонтальной поверхности, расслабляется с поразительной скоростью, будто пуская корни в обивку.  
  
Ему лениво снять дорожную одежду, насквозь отсыревшую и заметно попахивающую потом.  
  
Лень протестовать, когда Блейз укрывает его пледом и записывает портретный пароль на клочке пергамента.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс. Завтра я зайду за тобой: у наших факультетов совмещенные первые занятия. А сейчас отдыхай. Ты настоящий герой, парень.  
  
Последняя фраза значит больше, чем может показаться на первый взгляд.  
  
Но об этом известно лишь Блейзу. Блейзу Забини и той дряни, которая отступает перед действием лекарства, живя где-то в чертогах измученного разума Гейла Уайт-Вуда.  
  
Незримое чудовище жрет последние слова, явно адресованные ей. И, довольно урча, радует уставший организм порцией гордости и эндорфинов.  
  
Много позже, когда в общей гостиной Слизерина остаются лишь хорошие знакомые, Блейз сообщает о будущей попойке. Отметить принятие нового студента из другой страны плюс отметить прошедший год, который… мягко говоря, оказался дерьмовым.  
  
Четверо лучших друзей встречают эту новость радостными возгласами.  
  
«Этому уебку выделили отдельные покои? Какого…» — только Драко Малфой задумчиво закусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы ничем не выдать своего возвращения в пучину озлобленности.


	2. "Инжир и виноград"

_Mi-figue, mi-raisin - с фр. дословно «пол-инжира, пол-винограда», так говорят о предмете/явлении двойственной натуры (сочетающие хорошие и плохие качества) или о человеке, испытывающем смешанные чувства._

 

С победоносным кличем ловчая птица взмывает вверх, чтобы уже в воздухе вспороть брюхо добыче. Желтый клюв обагряется кровью, и кишки несчастной древесной мыши превращаются в полуденное лакомство.  
  
— Это варварство! Так нельзя делать на территории школы!  
  
«Это Грейнджер. Помимо забитых пылью мозгов считает себя всезнайкой. Ну и… типа дружит с Поттером — с тем очкариком со шрамом — он победил Темного Лорда».  
  
Кажется, именно так отозвался Блейз вчера о пышноволосой гриффиндорке. Да уж. Здешние дамы и правда не придают значения собственному внешнему виду. Словно уход за собой — нечто несовместимое ни с магией, ни с учебой.  
  
На его родине все совсем не так. В Ильверморни полно выдающихся ведьм и целительниц, и каждая из них пытается выглядеть хорошо. Пусть не у всех получается, но лучше так, чем… вот это недоразумение.  
  
Даже со значком старосты. _Особенно_ со значком.  
  
Словно отчаянная попытка добиться признания.  
  
— Это сказала ты или правила школы? Если ты, то можешь смело идти на хер. Если правила школы, то ты заливаешь и можешь по-прежнему следовать на хер, — Гейл даже не смотрит на нее. Его больше интересует аппетит кречета.  
  
В новом месте птица чувствует стресс. Пусть позади уже целая учебная неделя, пернатый хищник все никак не может привыкнуть ни к здешней воде, ни ловле местных грызунов.  
  
И да, Гейл Уайт-Вуд прочитал правила школы. Охотиться птице не воспрещается.  
  
Даже если кречет схватит кого-то из чужих питомцев, это, пожалуй, сочтут за халатное отношение владельца почившего животного. Нужно следить за своими вещами.  
  
— Эй, ты не имеешь права так с ней разговаривать! Она староста! Извинись сейчас же!  
  
Какой-то рыжий недоумок пытается бычить. Салемское пламя, он видел себя в зеркале? Ему бы поменьше налегать на сладкое.  
  
Если присмотреться, то можно проследить отпечатки немногочисленных, но регулярных физических нагрузок. Квиддич, наверное. На что еще такой остолоп с довольно тусклым проблеском интеллекта в глазах годится?  
  
— Смотрите-ка, Грейнджер запала на новенького! Что, твоей мохнатке уже мало спасителей мира?  
  
У Пэнси очень неприятный голос, но он означает, что Блейз рядом. И у Гейла отлегает на душе. Не то чтобы эта короткая стычка способна повлиять на химию в голове. Нет, состояние прежнее, он полностью контролирует себя. Отдает отчет потоку мыслей.  
  
Но понимание, что близкий и _понимающий_ человек рядом, вселяет уверенность. Гарант того, что ты сейчас не превратишь свою палочку в клинок или не прикажешь кречету выклевать глаза назойливой девице.  
  
— Уизли, ты точно дальтоник. Твоя баба — староста другого факультета, у вас красные цвета, а не синие. Так что отъебитесь от него, — Блейз бесцеремонно отпихивает рыжего, чтобы «отбить» кулак и уточнить, все ли в порядке.  
  
У Гейла все в порядке. У Банши, кречета, почти все в порядке.  
  
— Пойдем-ка подальше от этих отморозков. А то недолго еще и подхватить какую-нибудь заразу, — Блейз делает такие огромные глаза, что сдержать смех невозможно.  
  
«Педик. Просто позерствующий педик», — раздраженно думает Малфой, пока он и Пэнси ждут своего сокурсника.  
  
Когда Гейл ( _Мерлин, самое пидорское имя на свете_ ) подзывает свистом свою тупую курицу, та капает кровью прямо на волосы и лицо грязнокровки, что вызывает визгливый хохот Паркинсон. И вообще всех вокруг, кто успевает заметить это. Уизли матерится, но Грейнджер цепляется за его рукав, не отпуская от себя.  
  
И Драко совсем не хочется позволять губам растянуться в ухмылке. Но где-то глубоко в душе он накинул несколько незначащих баллов новенькому за забаву.  
  
Вот уже шесть дней Гейл учится в Хогвартсе и все это время мозолит глаза. С первого же дня лучший друг подрывается раньше обычного, чтобы помочь недоумку добраться до завтрака, до занятий. Пару раз шут с крысиным хвостиком порывался даже сесть за их, слизеринский, стол.  
  
Но ему быстро объяснили, что в данной школе существуют свои правила. И некоторые из них касаются соревновательной части между факультетами. Мол, это лишь спортивная мотивация студентов. По задумке основателей это должно помочь учащимся сплотиться перед познанием магических искусств.  
  
Заводить, конечно, друзей на других факультетах не запрещено, но правила есть правила. И в чем-то они ограничивают общение студентов.  
  
На самом деле, Драко бы и забил на странное поведение Блейза. Конечно, дружеская ревность в нем беснуется неутомимым _Адским пламенем_. Конечно, Мерлин раздери, ему не хотелось делить с кем-то своего единственного друга. Не подхалима-жополиза, не шлюху, а истинного друга.  
  
Блейз прошел с ним через многое, пусть и не участвуя лично.  
  
Был отдушиной, могилой для секретов, кладезем советов.  
  
Он — единственное существо в его жизни, которому Драко доверяет. И сейчас оплот его хрупкого спокойствия, сраный храм, персональную исповедальню, отбирают. Нагло ворвавшись в мирок, который только недавно пришел в относительный покой, перестав раскачиваться бешеным маятником.  
  
— Как ты заставил птицу это сделать? Она дрессированная? — Мерлин и Салазар! Не хватало только, чтобы Пэнси запала на этого пидора! — А можно будет ее погладить или подержать в руках?  
  
Нет! Скажи ей, что нихуя нельзя! Не хватало, чтобы эта разноглазая отрава проникла даже в низшие слои его, _его, блядь_ , личного окружения!  
  
— Испачкаешься. Но когда отмою его — почему нет, он вообще-то приличный и хороших девочек не кусает, — это хуило еще смеет шутить и улыбаться.  
  
Показывает свои зубы — выбить бы их к черту! — типа весь такой заигрывающий. Мерлин, Мерлин, Мерлин! Как же свербит, как же трудно сдерживать зуд в руках. Пальцы будто судорогой сводит вместе, сжимает их давлением сильнее, чем может выдержать кость.  
  
Под длинными рукавами мантии, к счастью, этого не видно.  
  
Но желваки ходят так отчетливо, что Блейз благоразумно захлопывает свою пасть.  
  
Хороший парень, Забини. Не смей, блядь, хоть что-то вякать про новенького.  
  
— Ой, а это правда, что ты зовешь самых клевых ребят к себе на вечеринку в этот выходной?  
  
Ты что, сука? Ты что?! Повелась на этого чмошника? Только потому, что у него комната отдельная?  
  
Кажется, Драко не удается сдержать рыка, потому что ебаный ( _чтоб тебя сожрало рыжее чудовище грязнокровки — неважно, кот или Уизли_ ) кречет и Забини одновременно поворачиваются на него, пока Гейл говорит.  
  
Заминка, секунда-две. Немой разговор _«какого хрена, чувак? — отъебись, чувак»_ остается незаметным для Пэнси и Гейла, как и ответ последнего — для Драко и Блейза.  
  
Эта шлюха Паркинсон, на самом деле, давно себя показала. Во время войны — он узнал от Забини — она, как и многие слизеринцы, заняла позицию «выдать Поттера». Нет, Драко не обманывается на этот счет, и на очкарика ему похер и по сей день.  
  
В глубине души — лишь эфемерный отблеск благодарности.  
  
За освобождение семьи (не мира) от гнета безумного темного волшебника, убивать которого пришлось слишком много раз.  
  
Даже будучи по другую сторону баррикады, Малфой разочаровался в своем факультете. Трусы, предатели. Ладно — он, у него иные обстоятельства. У него была мать, которая боялась и у которой не осталось опоры. Не отец, нет. Этот… давно уже был потерян.  
  
Перед Драко выбор не стоял. Он был вынужден действовать, исходя из соображений безопасности матери. И своей отчасти. Потому что отец совсем съехал с катушек.  
  
И последнее, чего бы ему хотелось, — новые приключения на свою исстрадавшуюся душонку. Мало ему косых взглядов сокурсников ( _идиоты, вы думаете, что не палитесь?_ ), мало ему постоянного подлизывания Пэнси ( _уймись, сука, ты меня достала_ ) и странного, отчужденного ( _больше обычного_ ) поведения Блейза. Еще ему пытаются впарить знакомство с кем-то новым. Новым и выебывающимся.  
  
Да нахер это. Просто на-хер.  
  
Да, Блейз уже неделю уговаривает Малфоя. Да, он говорит, что это будет крутой вечер. Да, у Драко ни единого аргумента, кроме того, что новенький его бесит. Бесит своим существованием, бесит всем своим видом. Просто. Блядь. Бесит.  
  
— Чувак? Блейз вызывает Драко, как слышно?  
  
Мутный плен злости расступается подобно раскрытым створкам Большого Зала, перед которым семикурсник приходит в себя.  
  
Рядом только встревоженное лицо приятеля-предателя.  
  
— Ты чего завис? Я спрашиваю, ты пойдешь завтра вечером на тусовку?  
  
_Снова? Ты снова решил доебаться с этим именно сейчас?_  
  
— Назови хоть одну причину, по которой я должен согласиться, — они так и не входят в Зал на обеденную трапезу, и некоторые студенты бросают взгляды.  
  
Набивают свои желудки, жрут и давятся, радуются наступившему миру. Все, как один, строят из себя рьяных поклонников жизни. Якобы ценят каждую секунду, наслаждаются любым моментом, каким бы дерьмовым он ни был. Ведь нет ничего дерьмовее Темного Лорда, да?  
  
Идиоты, хочет закричать им Драко, вы простые идиоты, которым не нужен Волдеморт, чтобы сдохнуть. Вы просто ищете для всего оправдания. Вы не знаете истинной ценности жизни, свободы.  
  
Ни хрена вы не знаете.  
  
— Ну, например, ты избавишься от общества Пэнси. Ее там не будет. Зато будет много алкоголя. Да и… знаешь, мне кажется, вам правда стоит познакомиться. У вас много общего.  
  
Как назло, Драко ловит именно этот взгляд.  
  
Разноцветный, как ебаные флажки факультетов. И серьга в ухе отблескивает так лихо, что не остается сомнений.  
  
Тупой короткий хвостик. А волосы все равно падают длинной челкой.  
  
— Я же сказал: мне не нужны новые…  
  
— У вас похожая проблема с отцами. Только, думаю, у него посерьезнее будет.  
  
Зубы уже ноют внутри десен, у самых корней. Он стискивает челюсть сейчас, когда спит, когда сидит на лекциях или даже когда дрочит в душе. Эта боль в челюсти знакомая, такая пружинистая, словно выталкивающая из своих лож ебаные костяные камешки вместе с их корневищами.  
  
Забини затрагивает запретную, табуированную тему. И он прекрасно осведомлен о том, что про отца уж точно в обычной беседе говорить не стоит.  
  
Но это Блейз. И если он так говорит, значит, и правда есть на то причины.  
  
Если советует завести знакомство, значит, и правда оно окажется полезным.  
  
Старина Блейз Забини, всегда рассудительный и такой рациональный. Как же ты к воронам-то не попал?..  
  
— Ладно, я приду, — Малфою отчасти приятно видеть облегчение на лице друга. — Но если это будет полный пиздец, я свалю.  
  
— По рукам!  
  
А чертов ублюдок смотрит. И взгляд у него нехороший — пронизывающий, задумчивый. Как будто, блядь, в бинокулярах разглядывает препарированного лукотруса.  
  
_Пошел ты_ , говорит одними губами Малфой.  
  
На загривке волосы встают дыбом. По позвоночнику стекают незримые василиски и леденят своими смертоносными взглядами спинной мозг.  
  
Потому что ему отвечают.  
  
Не словами, нет.  
  
Сученыш медленно-медленно проводит своим языком по губам. Сначала кончик едва заметно касается уголка верхней, чтобы замереть там ненадолго. Будто решаясь на дальнейшее скольжение. А дальше — больше, его язык по-настоящему длинный, как будто заостренный к концу. Он такой бледно-розовый, тускло сверкающий.  
  
Его губы мокрые. Блядски мокрые и блядски блестят. И глаза прикрыты так томно, будто Гейл уже отсасывает ему.  
  
Хуже всего то, что этого никто не видит.  
  
Хуже всего то, что Малфой замечает это и не отворачивается до самого конца этого жеста.  


***

  
Воскресенье, несмотря на середину сентября, разливается теплым солнечным вином на лужайки пришкольной территории. Настаивает полдень горячим, душным и по-осеннему пряным коктейлем из будущих планов, трепетных бесед и волнительных воспоминаний.  
  
Пожалуй, хорошее время, чтобы расслабиться, вдохнуть полной грудью. Позволить теплому ветерку пройти сквозь тебя и унести с собой темные воспоминания.  
  
Мало кто из студентов может так просто забыть события прошедших лет. Последнего года, в частности. Кто-то так и не смог избавиться от шрамов вроде «я не должен лгать», кто-то не отмылся от незримого клейма предателя.  
  
А у кого-то клеймо не просто физическое, почти живое. Настоящий знак шельмы, который навеки останется чернильным напоминанием о дурном периоде жизни. Черная Метка.  
  
От нее не избавиться, не свести магией, не содрать с кожей. Кажется, если отсечь руку, то символ все равно проявится на другой руке. Или ином участке бледного тела.  
  
Временами она приносит кошмары, в которых много зелени и змеиного шипения. Отливают платиной волосы отца, в чьих глазах отражается безумие падшего человека. Слышен тихий, сдерживаемый плач матери, у которой седины не видно лишь оттого, что волосы и так светлее жемчужных ожерелий.  
  
В кошмарах Драко всегда испытывает боль в левом предплечье. Боль фантомная, лишь пугает отголосками воспоминаний. Но то, как пользовался Меткой Темный Лорд… Малфой уверен, ни один из выживших Пожирателей не позабудет тянущего, зудящего жжения. Тонким крючком боль тянула сухожилия в сторону _зова_.  
  
Даже сумасшествие, настигнувшее преступников в Азкабане, не затмит ни единого мига, проведенного подле Волан-де-Морта.  
  
Интересно, кого наняли стражами в тюрьму взамен изгнанных дементоров?..  
  
Выходной пролетает за бессонной ночью, дневной дремой и отчасти выполненным домашним заданием. Этот старый жирдяй, Слизнорт, пусть и был в разы лояльнее и добрее Снейпа, задавал последнему курсу слишком много. Больше, чем преподаватели по древним рунам и даже нумерологии.  
  
Сам Драко не ходит ни на курсы по рунам, ни к суке Вектор. Ему достаточно основного набора предметов и квиддича. Но наслышан о факультативных дисциплинах.  
  
Больше уроков означает быть вновь «обласканным» этими красноречивыми взглядами. Нет, правда! Те, кто пялится, действительно считают, что он не замечает? Они правда думают, что если мысленно вскрывать ему череп раз за разом, это случится и в жизни?  
  
Идиоты. Недоумки. Почему бы не оставить его в покое и просто не носиться за своим Золотым Мальчиком? Лижите ему жопу, заглядывайте в рот, Мерлин и Моргана, только отстаньте! Отвалите нахер.  
  
Драко не питает иллюзий на свой счет. Он не безмозглый кретин, в отличие от окружения. Он прекрасно осознает свое положение, отлично помнит события прошедшего года. И мастерски справляется с нервным срывом матери и своим — сдерживаемым.  
  
Предатель — вот кто он в глазах общественности. Он и вся его семья.  
  
После отбоя Блейз уже стоит в дверях их совместной спальни в общежитии Слизерина. Прячет осторожно бутылки огневиски в широкие рукава мантии и наверняка мысленно молится Мерлину, чтобы вонючий старик их не застал за шастаньем по коридорам.  
  
— Ты готов?  
  
Видите ли, с некоторых пор весь факультет зелено-серебристых в немилости у школы.  
Наверняка тому же Поттеру, да и всему Гриффиндору, дозволено не таясь оргии устраивать прямо посреди главного холла. Как же — спаситель мира. Полагаются почести и лавры.  
  
Застукают кого-либо из змей — выгонят из школы нахуй.  
  
Старшие-то ученики понимают. Все понимают, помнят. Но есть мелкие — вот их жалко отчасти. Они-то не виноваты в том, что все их предшественники полные отморозки. Малфой правда надеется на то, что со временем его факультет будет не таким… токсичным.  
  
Повзрослев, пройдя через многое и пропустив через себя то еще дерьмо, он может сказать, что достиг персонального просветления.  
  
Змея не должна травить сама себя.  
  
— Пошли уже.  
  
Добираться приходится долго. Не столько из-за действительной удаленности нужной комнаты, сколько из-за осторожности и выбора обходных путей.  
  
Каменная кладка осенью еще хранит тепло прошедшего лета. Но лишь местами. Потому что в тех частях замка, что отреставрированы недавно, пока еще гуляют сквозняки. Оттого в тонком свитере на голое тело Малфой успевает продрогнуть, но мысль об алкоголе несколько успокаивает.  
  
Первая настоящая крупная попойка за… хрен знает сколько времени. Неожиданно, но вовремя подвернувшаяся возможность если не успокоить расшалившиеся нервы, то хотя бы заглушить.  
  
Единственное, что может испортить приятное времяпрепровождение — этот новенький с пидорским именем. И тупой курицей.  
  
— Фуф, без приключений, — Блейз останавливается у огромного полотна с рыцарем. Его песья морда щурится на приглушенный _Люмос_ , но звуков, к счастью, не издает.  
  
И почему-то Забини произносит пароль слишком тихо. Тише, чем того требуется.  
  
Разобрать невозможно. Но Малфой быстро забывает об этом.  
  
— Салемское пламя! Я думал, вы не явитесь!  
  
Оказывается, они не первые.  
  
«Охуенно он устроился», — не может не признать Драко, когда с винтовой лестницы попадает в гостиное помещение.  
  
Гостиная — она же рабочий кабинет. Судя по скромному однотонному убранству, раньше эти покои могли принадлежать кому-то из преподавателей. От когтевранского ничего. Разве только телескоп.  
  
На самом деле, площадь не такая большая, как может показаться. Много пространства забирает излишне выступающая каминная полка. Недалеко — деревянный стол с аккуратными стопками книг и ровными рядами свернутых пергаментов.  
  
Перо в чернильнице необычное. Уж больно напоминает перья дрессированной курицы новенького. Это не бросается в глаза, но… какого черта Драко вообще это подмечает?  
  
— Прости, чувак, я долго искал… — Блейз жестом магловского фокусника извлекает бутылки, полные жидкого янтаря. — Торжественно заявляю: культурный обмен алкоголем можно начинать!.. О, Грэхем, Роджер! Небось уже успели за квиддич подраться? Привет, народ!..  
  
Капитаны команд жмут руки Блейзу. Для приветствия подтягивается еще парочка — один когтевранец и один слизеринец. С Малфоем не здоровается никто. Только Монтегю — кивком.  
  
Только вороны и змеи, последних на одного больше. Даже с учетом новенького.  
  
И ни одной девушки.  
  
— Я знаю, что в Британии есть много хороших напитков, — хозяин вечера отходит к рабочему столу спиной, вежливо улыбаясь гостям. — Но у меня действительно есть пойло, крепче которого вы не пили. Нет, честно!  
  
На него смотрят недоверчиво. Это подогревает в нем нетерпение. Гейл любит внимание, любит, когда его ждут. Любит взгляды, которые требуют. Это буквально возбуждает.  
  
Во рту уже сухо.  
  
Особенно — от презрительно-высокомерного взгляда блондинчика. Он такой… ледяной, гладкий, металлический. И как будто бы прохладный. Но Гейл знает — любой металл имеет свою температуру накаливания.  
  
— Этот бурбон был выдержан в бочке из горячительного дерева, — пузатая непочатая бутыль в форме луковицы из непрозрачного темного стекла.  
  
В ответ на непонятливые взгляды приходится пояснять.  
  
— Алихоция, она же — Гиеновое дерево. В древесине и листьях содержит фермент, вызывающий истерию и неконтролируемый нервный смех, — Гейл говорит заговорщицким голосом профессионального барыги.  
  
Тара в его пальцах чуть запотевшая, видимо, охлаждаемая заклинанием. На мутноватой поверхности остаются влажные отпечатки.  
  
Они еще скажут «спасибо» за его мастерство накладывать глушительное заклятие. Потому что ночевать гостям у себя он точно не позволит. Но повеселиться — почему нет? Ему важно завести друзей.  
  
Важно привлекать внимание. Важно быть центром обсуждений. Необходимо кожей ощущать в коридорах школы шепотки о себе, стелющийся шелест с участием его имени. Это его вторая пища.  
  
Сладко волнует. Будоражит.  
  
И тварь в голове стихает под звуки чужих голосов.  
  
— Ну, — Блейз первым поднимает стакан в воздух, когда на кофейном столике уже ожидают разнообразные закуски. — За новенького! За разнообразие культур и дружбу народов! И…  
  
Он запинается. В глазах читается оборвавшееся слово, но кто-то — не то Монтегю, не то Дэвис — подхватывает:  
  
— …за мир!  
  
Общий тост, понятный даже Гейлу. Он знает о том, что происходило здесь во время тирании Темного Лорда. Знает о пережитых ужасах, о многочисленных потерях.  
  
Но недавно принятое зелье (ночью — клюквенно-горькое) притупляет чувство тревоги. И эмпатию, на самом деле, выкручивает почти в ноль. Остается только бестолковая привязанность к Блейзу, интерес познакомиться (холодный и расчетливый) с новыми лицами и сблизиться.  
  
Сблизиться до невозможности вдохнуть.  
  
Желание проникнуть в каждую клеточку тела, вцепиться ловчей птицей и драть, драть, драть, добраться до внутренностей, узнать, изучить. Заставить думать лишь о себе, вдолбить в чужую подкорку мысли о себе.  
  
«Почему ты так смотришь на меня? Мне нравится твой взгляд, но он слишком зажат... О, ты же видел мое маленькое представление вчера за обедом. Тебе понравилось», — Гейл сидит на широком низком подоконнике и открыто изучает Малфоя.  
  
Краем уха успевает следить за вялотекущей беседой.  
  
Бурбон, настоянный в бочке алихоции, имеет действие самое что ни на есть прекрасное. Легкий вкус кукурузы оттеняется букетом кленового сиропа, карамели, ванили. Завершает обволакивающий мотив табачная горечь. Оттого напиток пьется бодро, вкусно.  
  
И в этом он коварен. Вкус обманчив — он излишне теплый и располагающий, не резкий, как у большинства сортов. Он вводит в заблуждение своей мягкостью, и потому Малфой не сразу замечает сильное опьянение.  
  
Просто в один момент он осознает, что стоять трудно, даже прижавшись спиной к стене.  
Остановить взгляд на чем-либо невозможно, а сфокусироваться на пьяной болтовне знакомцев — и вовсе невыполнимая задача. Три бокала, на закуску — пара плодов смоковницы. И все, он готов завалиться на любую горизонтальную поверхность мешком, телом, тушей. Никакой пьяной рефлексии.  
  
Лишь благодатная пустота сознания.  
  
— Тебе, дружище, пожалуй, хватит, — Блейз смеется ему в ухо и говорит что-то еще.  
  
Драко кажется, что он моргает всего раз-другой, но оказывается, что не успевает отследить свое перемещение к прохладному окну.  
  
К подоконнику.  
  
К новенькому с его участливым еблетом.  
  
— Сиди тут, а то растянешься на полу, ха-ха!.. Мерлин и Моргана, это убийственная вещь!..  
  
Сам Гейл ограничивается лишь одной порцией огневиски и парой бутылок сливочного пива. Ему категорически противопоказано употреблять крепкий алкоголь на фоне… лечения.  
  
Виски на два пальца в стакан — еще терпимо. Но выпьет больше — и от побочных эффектов придется еще полгода отлеживаться в госпитале. Опыт не из самых приятных.  
  
Порой некоторые ограничения являются не столь жестокими, как то может показаться.  
  
— Значит, тебя Драко зовут?  
  
Взгляд, которым его одаривает блондинчик, стоит многого. Но достается дешево. Слишком дешево. Пронизывающий, с пьяной поволокой и секундным замешательством. И все — показанное лишь ему. Это выражение вызвано его словами, эта красивая реакция, этот излом светлых бровей…  
  
В груди тепло.  
  
Клюквенная горечь во рту отступает на задний план, но все равно удерживает его сознание на плаву. Пока что он чувствует контроль. Стальные нити прочны, пусть порой и кажутся истончившимися. Но они стягивают сочащуюся рану в сознании.  
  
Проблема в том, что сочиться она все равно не перестает.  
  
— Отвали.  
  
Ах, как глухо звучит его голос. Ах, с каким трудом он выдыхает всего единственное слово!  
И это усилие тоже только для него. Как щедр вечер на чудные эмоции.  
  
— Блейз говорил, что ты интересный человек… — он хочет провоцировать. Хочет играть. Хочет большего внимания.  
  
От щедрости брать либо все, либо ничего.  
  
Гейл протягивает пальцы нарочито медленно. Драко успевает обратить внимание. Словно со стороны наблюдает, как чужая рука проникает в личное пространство. Как подушечки пальцев совсем легко касаются рукава его тонкого свитера.  
  
Рукав — не кожа.  
  
Но палочка вскинута машинально, и слова вырываются в неконтролируемом, бессознательном приступе агрессии.  
  
Агрессия имеет привкус меда и ванили и греет горло брагой.  
  
— Не смей. Прикасаться. Ко мне, — шипит змеей и сам себя не слышит, не понимает даже, что происходит.  
  
Драко не может отследить, где сейчас Блейз.  
  
Но он отчетливо осознает, что что-то не так. Ситуация неправильная на корню, она… Это не происходит с ним на самом деле. Реальность как солнце, она с трудом пробивается сквозь толщу пьяной неги. Смотрит и почти ничего не видит. Лишь то, что разворачивается перед самым носом.  
  
Слова застревают в горле. Он хочет что-то сказать, силится спросить. Но не может.  
  
Как и вчера, в коридоре, Малфой просто не в состоянии отвести взгляд от чужого языка. Который скользит по дереву его палочки. Губы прихватывают ее кончик в поцелуе, самом страстном, горячем, отчаянном. Эти губы признаются в любви хлесткой древесине, сцеловывают призраки эфирного масла, язык запоминает нежным движением вкус.  
  
— Тогда я буду ждать твоих прикосновений, — Гейл и правда не касается его, даже когда наклоняется к самому уху и шепчет пароль от портрета.  
  
Отчего, Мерлин, отчего же так сложно…


End file.
